Conventionally, a damper device including a dynamic damper that has third elastic bodies coupled to any of the rotary elements forming the damper device and a mass body coupled to the third elastic bodies is known as this type of damper device (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In this damper device, the third elastic bodies forming the dynamic damper are disposed radially outward or inward of the first and second elastic bodies that transfer torque between the input element and the output element or are disposed between the first and second elastic bodies in the radial direction.